The Silver Cat
by laurynride
Summary: "It ...wasn t my ...fault" Luna tried convince herself. It was an accident. The flock weren't meant to die. After The Accident Luna moves to Japan to try and start and new life but just as she starts to settle, another mystery arises. Who exactly is Luna? And why won t those monsters leave her alone?Finally, could the flock still be alive?
1. New Life

I glanced around the apartment that I had rented. I had only moved here a few days ago and I was trying to make the apartment look as normal as possible. Living in a dog cage for most of your life kind of puts you of living in a comfortable, normal apartment. I have never had my own bedroom, not to mention my own apartment. Too much responsibility. Oh, how I hate that word. It always sounds so heavy like a huge boulder waiting to fall on your head and shatter your skull into a million pieces.( sorry I got a bit carried away).

As I stepped into my bedroom I realized that I had forgot to unpack my clothes. I can`t believe how forgetful I can be sometimes. I sometimes even forget the most important detail. I read the whole Hunger Games series and I still can`t remember the name of the main character. Was it Harry Potter? No I'm sure it was Hermione Evergreen. Well it was something like that. Anyways I think you get the idea.

As I crossed the floor I tripped over something. It was a half burnt metal box. It must have survived the explosion. Oh now I remember. That was the only thing that had survived the explosion and I had brought it with me. Now that I think of it I don`t know why I rescued it. It hurt just to look at the box. it brought back horrible memories of the night of the explosion. The smoke tearing through my lungs and the cries of the flock ringing through the air. The erasers snarling exposing their knife-sharp teeth waiting to tear our throats out-

Damn it I was doing it again. After the incident I moved here to Karakura town in Japan. I`ve tried to forget the flock but almost everything in America reminded of them. I even stopped going to McDonalds. That's why I had to move, I had no choice.

I enrolled myself in a nearby school and I even got myself a job at Urahara shop. There was something creepy about that shop and its shopkeeper but i`ve chosen to ignore it. He is actually a nice person once you get to know him. I have been staying here for the past month and tomorrow school starts. Usually school means bad news but I want to try my best to blend in and be normal this time. I might be lucky and have a normal life. Knowing my luck trouble was going to come anyway so I better enjoy whatever peace I get.

I finished unpacking at nine. I stretched my muscles and heard my stomach growl. Great I thought deciding to check the kitchen for something to eat. I can`t believe it I ate the last of the spaghetti yesterday. I was rationing (and failing at it) my food since my work money was barely enough for my rent.

I decided to go to the nearby fast food restaurant and grab something quick. I snatched my coat of the hook and zipped it as I locked the door. I sprinted to the shop. The faster I get the food and go home the better. Before-

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH" a large howl broke the silence. Crap. Not another one. Those hideous monsters followed me everywhere. They were basically big ugly- how do I explain this – oh I know. Imagine a shinigami out of deathnote, except bigger with a white mask and a hole in its chest.

For some reason nobody except me could see them. The one this morning had destroyed a whole building and the air was filled with all sorts of sounds from the wails of kids to the sirens of the police. Yet nobody noticed the scary creature scraping his overgrown nails across the surface of the building. There was an explosion and dust filled the and when it cleared, the monster was gone.

Now there was another one. Since i`m the only one who can deal with them I rushed to find it. What I found instead was surprising. The shinigami wannabe was there and how ugly he was. But there was also a girl. She had black short hair. I couldn`t see her face and she was wearing an odd black robe. In front of her there was an orange haired boy that looked around high school age-

Wait! Is that a sword she`s holding. I dared a closer look and I realized that she was injured. I perked up my ears as I heard her mention the word shinigami. "You must run this blade through the center of your being" I heard her gasp out. This girl is seriously out of her mind. What! He`s going through with it. He murmured something then grabbed the sword. Before I could interfere he had ran the sword through his chest.

But what happened wasn`t at all what I expected. A burst of energy blinded me. Standing where the boy once stood was-well the boy but he was wearing the same black robes the girl was wearing. He was also holding A HUGE SWORD. I have never seen anything like it. It looked pretty big and heavy. I watched as he sliced through the monster like he was butter. The monster then disintegrated. Sighing with relief I left before someone could spot me.


	2. Death

"We have two new transfer students today" announced the teacher energetically "Rukia Kuchiki and Luna Kuruba". I was standing at the top of the class with the other transfer student, a girl with short black hair and violet eyes. She was pretty short but still a good 10cm taller than me. She looked kind of familiar. "Hello I`m Rukia Kuchiki" she said introducing herself. "Hello I`m Hanahime" I added.

Class was … well interesting even though I didn`t understand half the stuff on the board and in my book. I`ve always been able to learn speaking languages in a short while but writing and reading were never my strengths. I always assumed that I had that ability because of my being a mutant, like Angel who could read minds and Gazzy who could mimic someone else`s voice with 100% accuracy.

Lunchtime arrived pretty quickly and I sat on my seat munching on my sandwich when it struck me. That girl, Rukia, couldn`t be that girl from yesterday, could she? She looks nice. I doubt she goes around stabbing people with a sword. With my experience with the white coats and Jeb and all I know looks can be deceiving but this just, wasn`t realistic. What happened yesterday is still a mystery. I mean shinigami, really? The real question is: was that girl from yesterday really Rukia Kuchiki.

I was startled by the sudden appearance of a presence of one of those horrible monsters (yes I can sense their presence get over it). I couldn`t pinpoint its location but it was pretty close. I shoved my lunch into my bag then grabbing my bag I ran out of the room. Where to now? I panicked for a second. How was I going to get out of the school without being caught? I grinned as an idea popped into my head.

I rushed up the stairs. Faster, I urged my legs. I reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. I sprinted across the rooftop when something whacked me hard on the cheek. I went sailing through the air and into the metal railings…


	3. Transformation

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, Ulqiorra and Gin wouldn`t be dead and if I owned Maximum Ride Dylan would be rotting in hell right now. So -

Ulqiorra: Get on with it, woman.

Fine, I don`t own Bleach or Maximum Ride, happy?

* * *

><p>I got up on my shaky legs and held onto the railings for support. My head hurt like someone had smashed it against a brick wall. I opened my eyes and everything blended together into a multi-coloured blur.<p>

My view was filled with bright lights prancing around suspiciously, looking like stars. Oh my god, is that Jupiter? I blinked attempting to clear my vision. The universe was starting to come into focus.

I let go of the railings and shifted my full weight onto my legs. I scanned the area trying to determine what had happened. That's when the real torment began. One second I was okay(as okay as you can be after nearly splitting your skull in two) the next a sudden unbelievable pain exploded in my chest.

My hands flew automatically to my chest and tightened around the fabric of my top. My legs gave away and I dropped to my knees. Every breath drew a new level of pain. It took all my strength just to keep my lungs supplied with oxygen. The pain was unbearable.

Was I going to die on the roof of a school building? Oh, the irony. My eyes were waterfalls. There were hands on my shoulders and voices around me but they felt far away. It was like listening to someone while your fingers are in your ears.

Suddenly the pain was gone. Taking my desparetly needed sense of touch and the sound with it. My body was completely numb. I wasn`t breathing anymore. For a crazy moment it felt peaceful, nice even relaxing. Like time had slowed down and I was cut off from everyone. I wanted it to last forever. If this is what death is like then so be it.

Suddenly a strange white substance started pouring out of my mouth. I wasn`t vomiting it. It was pushing itself out and crawling onto my face. It felt like cold hands were wrapping themselves around my face as the mysterious snow white liquid spread throughout the surface of my skin covering my whole face like some sort of mask. There were even slits for my eyes!

I panicked as darkness started leaking into my eyes trying to take over my vision. I heard a blood-curdling shriek before I realised it was coming from me. That`s not right. My voice is soft, not girly, but definately not that deep. This cry was deep, strong, hungry and sinister. It reminded me of - I couldn`t be turning into an eraser- but that`s impossible.

I attempted to move my hand, to claw away the mask or whatever it was but my hand didn`t obey me. It suddenly had a mind of it`s own and apparently it doesn`t listen to me anymore. I was advancing, moving towards ...me? Sprawled on the ground in front of me was... another me?That`s impossible. I`m here so how can i be there too? It was like watching television. I was moving forward but I was unable to do anything apart from watch. That`s when someone decided it was the best moment to turn off the light. And Jupiter and the stars too.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it! It`s onto me. I can hear its cries from where I am, concealing myself in the shadows of the trees. I limped on, the movement sending more pain up my leg. I am bleeding heavily where that monster has cut me. Trying to keep my breathing under control I carried on dragging myself across the rough ground of the forest dripping blood everywhere.<em>

_My clothes are in shreds, patches of dirty,worn material held only by pieces of thread that managed to somehow survive. I clumsly slipped and fell into a mud puddle covering my body head to toe in a disgusting, slimy substance and also giving the grotesque monstrosity a chance to catch hold of my arm and raise me into the air. "You`re going to make a delicious dinner" it rumbled before releasing a hoarse laugh._

_I used my free hand to reach up and scrape its arm. I watched as it howled in pain and loosened its grip. I wriggled my wrist attempting to lose its grasp before my arm came out of its socket, but the vicious beast was not going to allow me to leave payback. It tightened its hold until i heard a crack and blinding pain shot up my arm all the way to my shoulder. I let out a spine chilling wail which seemed to satisfy it._

_Without warning I was flung into a tree causing me to twist my ankle. The bloodthirsty monster launched itself at me, pulling back its spiked tentacle for another attack. I rolled away at the last second and missed becoming monster food by milimetres. I tried to get up on my good foot but lost my balance and ended up tumbling down a slope._

_And here I am now my arm sticking out at a wrong, not to mention painful, angle and my ankle hurting like hell probably bleeding to death as well, crawling through an unknown forest. But none of that mattered. As long as i can put enough distance between me and that psychotic beast I will have a chance of living another day._

_I can then heal my wounds and set out to find somewhere to spend the night. Preferably not a forest full of drooling, insane creatures waiting for their dinner. And noooooo these monsters can`t be like those out of fairytales. Actually, compared to these, Shrek and his monster pals could be classified as handsome._

_My blood ran cold when I heard a deep, excited chuckle behind me. "I win" greeted the voice in the same malovelent tone as before. Damn it! I struggled uselessly trying to slither out of reach, but with only one arm and one leg, my efforts were wasted. My heart was threathning to come out of my chest._

_I put one trembling hand in front of the other and tried to drag myself. Now I finally understand what the woman out of the Grudge felt like being chased by a murder driven beast while desperately dragging herself across the ground knowing any next second could be her last._

_All of a sudden there was pressure around my waist and I was lifted into the air-_

I jolted upright, gasping, clutching my chest...


End file.
